Love Gone Wrong
by azzul
Summary: At prom, Ashley chose Aiden over Spencer, and after 6 years she finds her again, only to find how Spencer's life changed without her, but she's determined to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

It just came to my mind, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I'd be rich and in the Bahamas.**

**Rating: R for language and "compromising" situations between consenting adults.**

**Chapter 1**

_Ashley_

I crumpled the paper in my sweaty hand. Crap, I was so nervous, I had to blow some air to cool my hands. _Stupid Aiden, hadn't he called me a month ago, I wouldn't be here. Fuck, I could be anywhere else. Anywhere. But no, he had to make the phone call and give my manager this information. Granted, I had asked him about it once, but it was out of pure curiosity, I didn't think he had taken me seriously._

I looked at the paper again, it was a normal yellow note, and it below the adress there was scribbled Even better. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I couldn't do it. I had tried to go away for like 5 times, but I was glued to the spot.

_Ok,_ _ashley, it ain't that hard, just.. go in there._

I sighed. If I didn't do it now I'd repeat the same cycle over again tomorrow, until I actually did it. I had been seething over the adress from the moment I got it. Should I go o shouldn't I? I had tried to keep it out of my mind, maybe that way I would just forget about it and let it go. Just as I had let her go. _Riiiiight._

I knew it would consume me if I didn't do it, so I started walking and entered the building just as a dimwit was coming out and bumped into me hard. The dimwit was a redhaired girl, not that it mattered anyway.

"Ow, watch your step you idiot!" I said as I rubbed my side.

"Oh, screw you" And she continued walking down the path.

Still angry at that idiot, I walked in and decided on stairs, I was still very insecure about this and was trying to delay my arrival. My destination was on the second floor, and so I got there and went to stand in front of the door.

_Ok, now or never._I stopped all the what if's that were going through my head, reached my hand and, after only a moment hesitation, I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard a female voice yell._ Ah, I can't do this, I'll just better go. _I had just thought that and was turning around to leave when the door opened. _Damn, too late_.

_Spencer _

_God, I love Sunday. No work today._

I had woken up very early that morning, thanks to a dream I had. I couldn't remember it quite completely, but it had involved her. It had been so long since she was in any dream of mine, I thought I had gotten over her, but tonight I knew she was still there, somewhere in me. That scared me.

I was making some coffee in the kitchen of my apartment. It wasn't very beautiful, but it had its charm, and I really liked it. I had moved here at college and stayed here for its comfort when I graduated. Besides, it held so many good memories it would be wrong to move away.

Eli was still asleep. I had extrincated myself from her arms to drink a cup of coffee and forget all about the dream. _I need to stop this bad habit,_ I thought while I drank the last gulp and poured myself another cup, _Hmmmph, maybe tomorrow._

My mind was still very dozed from sleep, and soon it was wandering through whatever thoughts you could have that early in the morning. Particulary about Eli. I had met her in college. I had chosen to be a journalist and we both attended some classes together.

She was a beautiful readhaired girl, tall and slender. To be honest, she had caught my attention in that way. We started to talk and be friends, so we'd go out together to anywhere. It was a typical friendship, that is, until we kissed. We were inside her car, she gave me a drive home on one night we had gone out. We were talking so innocently about the weather and the way those little green man from Toy Story walk. I remember the way her lips felt against mine, so soft and gentle. After that, we became even closer. She was an amazing person who always made me laugh at anything. She could pop a smile anytime, anywhere, no matter how bad things where. I loved her for making me feel that way.

No so long after our first kiss, she moved in with me. Actually, our anniversary was in a couple of days, and I still had no gift nor anything planned.

_Good, Spence, you'll end up giving a trashy thing if you don't hurry up. Way to go. Ok, today is the day. I'm going out to find her a worthy present. But it's sunday, and she'll get suspicious, better stay and leave early from work tomorrow. __Yeah, that's it._

I was on the bar now, with my hands resting my head up. I was starting to doze off again, never mind the coffee, when I felt Eli slide her arms on my waist from behind.

"Miss you..." She mumbled in a very sleepy way. I loved her voice when half asleep.

"I'll be there in a sec" I said while putting my hands on top of hers and resting my head lightly on the side of hers. "Just got... kinda thirsty" _So, ok, I kinda lied, but I do needed the coffee._

"Hmm, I think I'll stay here" She hugged me tighter. "Bed's way too cold"

I smiled and disentangled from her, walking to the fridge. "You only came 'cause you got cold?"

She yawned widely and nodded. I merely threw her a lost olive I found. "So what are you up to today?" I asked from inside the fridge, trying to find something to breakfast. I found cheese at the very back of it, some lemons, milk, beer, and some old lettuce. "Need some food..." I mumbled.

"Dunno 'bout you, but I'll go and buy you a present" She stated.

Ah, gifts, once again, reminded to buy something decent. She'd normally would complain and pout about Eli leaving on her day off, but she also liked presents.

"Oh, ok, then, go" I said stealing a glance and smiling.

"Yeah, I know you like presents better than me, so I'll just go and get a shower quick and then head off" She said, wile stretching and rubbing her eyes. I was on the bar again. "Care to join me?" I looked up and saw her cocky smile.

I laughed at her, she could never think of something else. "First get me the present, and we'll see"

"Hmpph, your miss"

Eli came back half an hour later, only to find me on the couch reading, still in my pijamas.

"Get your lazy ass to do something for a change, won't you?" She threw me a coffin. "Have you seen the fridge?! There's nothing in there, now go and get groceries before we starve"

I ignored her and kept reading, putting the coffin aside. "Later"

"Ok, so I'm off now" She said leaning in for a quick kiss. I kissed her softly on the lips. "Bye"

"'Bye"

Eli left and I got up and went to the bedroom, I decided to take a shower to clear my mind. I was about to grab my stuff, when I heard a knock.

"Coming!" I made my way to the door and opened. In front of me was a girl with brown curly hair, and my heart gave a jolt. _So alike_, but it probably was just a seller or something. "Hello". At least that's what I thought, then she turned.

"Oh, wow"

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ashley_

"Hello" I heard her say , but I was half turned in my failed attempt to flee, so she didn't recognize me at once. I closed my eyes momentarily, I missed her voice, and slowly turned. "Oh, wow"

Yeah, so here I was, standing in front of her, after 6 years of not a single word, and 'oh, wow' was the best thing we both could grab.

"Hi, Spence" I really hoped she wouldn't slammed the door in my face.

"Uh... hi" Silence. She was staring at me, with a look of disbelief on her face. She wasn't moving, at all. "What are you doing here?" Blunt, great.

"Well..." What should I say? Hey Spence, I needed to see you so I asked Aiden for your phone number. Remember him? The dude that you hated after prom, thanks to my stupidity. Yeah, we're still good friends. He searched and got carried away, so he gave me your adress as well. So I just said what the hell? And here I am.

Too many unnecessary details. Won't do.

I could just tell her I was dying and I needed a transplant. Ok, so maybe not that either.

"Was just passing by" There, not too compromising.

"Oh" Still no answer.

"So, how are you doing, eh?" She stood there, very quiet, but she then seemed to collect herself.

"Why... why don't you come in?"

I hesitated, but when she moved aside I entered. She was still wearing her pijamas, I guess it was a bit early to drop by.

She led me to the couch and we sat. We fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"How have you been?" She asked me.

"Fine, I've been touring a bit but I kinda got tired and decided to have some vacations" I answered her. She looked at me.

"Yeah, I've seen your picture around in magazines and stuff" She lowered her gaze a bit and then looked up at me. "From what I read, sounds good"

"It has its ups and downs, but you know I love it"

"Yeah" _You love so many things, Ash... _" so..."

"So..." She fidgeted. "How's Aiden?"

Why did she have to bring him up?!

"Um... Still an ass" Silence, again. Ok, this was not going as I wanted. But anyways, What did I want? I really had no clue.

"And you, How are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but at that precise moment the door opened and someone entered.

"Spence, hon" The stranger asked, not realising I was there. Who is she?

"Here" Spencer got up and I did the same.

"I forgot to ask you if... Oh, hi" Said the girl realising I was there. I recognized her as the idiot that had bumped into me earlier.

"Eli, this is, uh, Ashley" She looked nervous, and I really didn't want to think why. "An old friend from high school"

"Ashley, this is Elizabeth" She paused for just a second, I doubted the girl noticed but I did, and also the small intake of breath of Spencer. "my girlfriend" _No, no, no, no, no. Tell me you're kidding._

"Hi, Ashley, nice to meet you" She smiled and stretched her hand. I quickly hid my disappointment and tried my best to look friendly to this... this... I couldn't even find the words for her I just knew it was way too offensive.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" I smiled as well.

_You've got to be kidding me._


End file.
